Post Deathly Hallows
by RlauritaH
Summary: Esta es la historia del final del séptimo libro hasta el epílogo 19 años después. ¡Y lo que pasó más tarde! Podéis encontrarla entera en mi perfil de potter fics, o en /historias/27229


Todo había acabado, lo habían conseguido, Harry había matado a Voldemort. Se supone que tendrían que estar felices... Pero ninguno lo estaba, habían pasado demasiado.

Dejaron el antiguo despacho de Dumbledore y bajaron al Gran Comedor, allí todos seguían acompañando a los difuntos, se dirigieron hacia donde los Weasley estaban velando a Fred, nadie hablaba, George lloraba abrazando a su madre, Percy a su padre, Bill y Fleur se consolaban mutuamente, Charlie miraba su cadáver, como creyendo que en cualquier momento se levantaría, aunque sabía que eso nunca ocurriría. En cuanto apareció Harry por el umbral del Gran Comedor, Ginny se tiró a sus brazos, si ella nunca lloraba, esa era una ocasión para hacerlo. Hermione y Ron cerraban el corro. Ron miraba la cara de su hermano intentando recordar lo último que le dijo, no podía, no entendía como su hermano, el bromista de Fred estaba muerto, tenía ganas de llorar, ¿por qué no lo hacía? Al fin y al cabo todos estaban llorando, una lágrima se escapó de su ojo y resbaló por su mejilla, no podía más...Una mano agarró la suya y la acarició suavemente, no hacía falta que se diera la vuelta para saber que esa mano pertenecía a Hermione.

Todos permanecieron así segundos, minutos, incluso horas, ya era por la tarde pero todo daba igual, no sentían hambre, frío, calor... Una tristeza les invadía. No ya solo Fred había muerto, miraban a su alrededor y veían a gente en la misma situación, llorando por las personas muertas, por sus amigos, por la gente que había decidido dar su vida por la causa de Harry.

Miraron al frente y una pareja de señores, que por sus ropas debían de ser muggles lloraban a un chico, a su lado, Dennis Creevey, su hermano. Harry, al igual que Ron y Hermione recordaban a Colin en su primer curso, sacándole fotos a todo lo relacionado con magia. Harry se sintió aún pero consigo mismo recordando todas las veces que había ignorado a ese gran valiente. A la derecha de ellos, se hallaban los cuerpos de Tonks y Lupin que habían dejado un hijo huérfano en este mundo. ¿Qué sería del pequeño Teddy?

- Vámonos a casa.- habló finalmente el señor Weasley.  
- ¿Y qué pasa con Fred?- dijo Ginny despegándose por primera vez de la camisa de Harry.  
- Yo me ocupo.- dijo Charlie.

Todos se incorporaron para desaparecerse, Ginny se agarró a su madre y Harry a Arthur.

- Ron, hijo, vámonos.- dijo la señora Weasley a su pequeño el cual seguía en la misma posición, y no tenía intención de moverse.  
- Si, venga Ron...vámonos.- las palabras de Hermione le hicieron reaccionar, agarró fuerte su mano y ambos se desaparecieron hacia La Madriguera.

Por primera vez desde hacia meses alguien pisaba esa casa. Durante la guerra los Weasley tuvieron que huir de La Madriguera y esconderse en un lugar seguro. Molly hizo algo de cenar y arregló un poco la casa. Ninguno comió mucho, no tenían hambre, Ron no probó bocado en toda la noche, algo raro en él, luego algunos subieron a acostarse, llevaban muchas horas sin dormir, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Hermione y los señores Weasley se quedaron en el salón, estaban tristes, deprimidos... Molly rompió el silencio.

- ¿A sí qué sois novios?- le preguntó a Harry y Ginny.  
- S...sí...- dijo tímidamente su hija.  
- Me alegro de que por lo menos algo saliera bien...- dijo Molly acercándose a su hija y a Harry y abrazándolos. El señor Weasley también les felicitaba.  
- Bueno, yo me voy a acostar...- dijo Ginny al cabo de un rato subiendo las escaleras que conducían a su habitación.  
- Si, es mejor, vámonos todos.- dijo el señor Weasley, y todos se levantaron, todos menos Ron que estaba sentado mirando el fuego.- Venga Ron vete a la cama.- Ron ni se inmutó.- ¡Ron!- pero Ron estaba ausente, con la mirada perdida.  
- Ahora sube.- le excusó Hermione.- le tengo que decir una cosa.- mintió ella.  
- ¿Segura?- dijo la señora Weasley frunciendo el ceño.  
- Sí.- afirmó Hermione.

Cuando les dejaron solos Hermione volvió al sofá para sentarse a su lado.

- Ron, ¿por qué no subimos a dormir?- le preguntó Hermione, él no le contestó, seguía con la misma mirada perdida. Ella no insistió más, sólo se quedó a su lado, mirando el rostro del chico al que amaba, sus inmensos ojos azules, su nariz, su boca, los labios rojos, esos labios que horas atrás había besado, ¿sería buen momento para hablar de ello? No, definitivamente, no. Y así pasaron los minutos... Las horas... Era muy tarde, el sol ya amenazaba el horizonte.

- Apártate Fred.- dijo Ron cuando los primeros pájaros de la mañana comenzaban a cantar.  
-¿Perdón?- preguntó Hermione que no se había movido de su lado.  
- Es lo último que le dije a mi hermano.- dijo Ron, mirando a los ojos a Hermione.- "Apártate Fred"- Ron se derrumbo, se puso a llorar, Hermione lo abrazó, el se refugió entre sus brazos y le dijo entre sollozos- Si..si hubie...ra...sabido... si...lo hubiera...sabido...que moriría...yo...no le hubiera dicho eso...era...mi hermano...¿por qué él?...yo...el...no sabia...yo...le quería...  
- Ron...Ron...- Hermione le trataba de consolar.- Ron... Él seguro que lo sabía...

Ron siguió llorando en los brazos de Hermione, a ella también se le escapaban las lágrimas.

- No te vayas de mi lado.- le dijo Ron, que todavía estaba recostado sobre su hombro.  
- Nunca lo haré.- obtuvo como respuesta.


End file.
